


You Know The Answer

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Marriage, Masturbation in Bathroom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Team as Family, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: At Haru's Birthday Party, Futaba Kitagawa has a little too much to drink. Her inner mischief-maker and her inner woman collide, creating an interesting cocktail of emotions in her, as well a VERY interesting dilemma for her dear husband, Yusuke.





	You Know The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing full-on smut, rather than something more tasteful like "A Beautiful Day in Hawaii." Here's hoping I don't fuck it up.

December 5th. A time for celebration for the Ex-Phantom Thieves of Hearts at the Kurusu house.

Haru's birthday party was going quite well. Akira and Ryuji sang some karaoke. Yusuke showed off some of his latest pieces before they went up for the public. Haru unveiled her plans for le Café Noir's floor expansion. And of course, Sadayo and Akira showing off their new (and finally fully unpacked) house.

Of course, some were planning to have more fun than others.

Yusuke had been off for a long while on some exhibition tour. And Futaba had dearly missed her Inari. Now, she had the perfect opportunity to show him  _just how much she missed him._

The party was getting a little more crazy. Drinks were coming out, all carefully selected by Haru herself. Akira, Ann, Mishima and Ryuji were pressuring Makoto into doing some karaoke of her own. 

Everyone was distracted. Futaba had her chance. She downed her shot and patted her face before pumping her fists.  _Confidence Buffed!_ she thought to herself. She stood up, losing her balance a little, but finding her foothold quickly. She certainly hoped she would remember all this.

"Hey guys?" Futaba feigned feeling worse. "I think I need to use the little hacker's room for a bit."

"Of course, I'll show you where it is!" Akira got up to help his little surrogate sister to the bathroom. When she saw how large it was, she was delighted. This would fit her devious little purposes perfectly.

"You need any help, or are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"'m totally fine, Aki-kuuun. Just need to occupado the space for a liiiitle bit."  _Okay, I think it's starting to hit me more than I thought._  

Akira wasn't remotely convinced, but he figured he could trust Futaba to call out for him or Yusuke if something went wrong. He sighed. "Alright. Just try not to make a mess, huh?"

Futaba stood at attention and saluted with an exaggerated look of seriousness on her face. "Yessir, leader!"

Akira left the bathroom chuckling.

 _No promises on that, actually,_ Futaba thought to herself, a wicked smirk coming over her face.

Futaba looked back at the circular tub.  _Okay. Do or die time, Futaba._

 

Yusuke watched Akira walk back into the living room. 

He was quite glad to be back in Japan. He had dearly missed his wife and friends, and was now more then able to relax now. 

"So, has our gallant detective picked her song?" Akira teased. Makoto filpped off Akira, prompting laughter from the others. 

"For your information, I  _have_ picked my song. So sit back and listen to some  _real_ singing." Makoto taunted. 

"I believe in you, Mako-chan. Kick some butt!" Haru cheered.

As the rock song started up, Yusuke's phone vibrated a bit. Seems Futaba sent him a text.

_F: Heeeeyyy...I ned ur help, foxy-boy_

It seems she had a bit too much to drink. 

_Y: Are you sick? What's wrong, my love?_

_F: Wats rong is that my hubby thinks he can jus leav me alone fr so long... witout makin up forit... (^_~)_

Futaba then sent him a file. Likely a picture. He clicked on it to load it.

It was a selfie of Futaba. She was lifting her shirt with her teeth to show her breasts, not wearing her pants, her hand moving her panties to the side to show her womanhood. And was clearly in the bathroom right now.

Yusuke quickly turned his phone's screen off, holding it to his chest. His eyes went wide. He looked around, making sure no one saw anything. Everyone was too focused on Makoto's singing.

_That woman... she's incorrigible! I'm not home for a day and she starts with this..._

_Y: Everyone is still here! Are you daft?!_

_F: if u dont come quik i'll get louder... unless youd like that <3_

Yusuke sighed. He leaned over to Ryuji beside him.

"Futaba is having some issues in the bathroom. I'm going to check on her."

"Go ahead, dude. I'll tell the rest once Makoto's done."

Yusuke stood up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Futaba? Are you all right?"

_"Mmmnn... you know the answer to thaaaat.~"_

 

Yusuke shook his head, opening, entering and closing the door as quick as he could. He slowly turned around, his face getting red. Futaba sat on a wooden stool, jeans and sandals lying across from her. 

"See somethin' you like, Inari?" 

Futaba spread her legs, her white panties bearing a slight wet spot on the center. 

"Futaba... we can't do this here... everyone's in the other room."

"Are you telling me you don't want to? You've been gone for so loooong..." she lifted her legs, slipping her panties off. 

Futaba moved her hands down her body slowly, the way she knew he liked. She cupped her petite breasts through her shirt. Her hands slid down to her legs.

Yusuke's breath hitched. He could never tell if this tangerine-haired temptress was the best or worst thing to happen to him. Futaba knew that Yusuke loved to admire her body. She moved her right hand down to her womanhood, rubbing it slowly. With her left, she beckoned him to approach. 

"I've _really_ missed you, Inari..." Futaba said, the lust crystal clear in her voice.

"I know... I missed you, too, my sweet muse." Yusuke replied, his mind beginning to fall to the same base instincts that have taken his wife. If you had told him in 2016 that he would fall in love with and marry Futaba Sakura, he would laugh in your face. Yet here he was, Futaba Kitagawa's hand palming his growing erection through his pants. 

Yusuke reached down to undo his pants buckle. In the back of his mind, he hoped Akira, Sadayo, Haru and the others would forgive him if they found out about this, but once his throbbing manhood felt the open air, only to be snatched in Futaba's free hand, that thought quickly vacated his mind.

Futaba giggled, giving him a few strokes as she continued to play with herself. "We need to get this nice and wet, otherwise we're not gonna have  _nearly_ as much fun as we want..." She took a deep breath and wrapped her mouth around his meat.

Yusuke gasped, prompting his wife to laugh, the vibrations of which were even more pleasurable. Futaba continued to rub herself as she began moving back and forth, sucking on Yusuke's length. She kept her pace slow, mostly so her head wouldn't start spinning. The taste of him was quite wonderful, and well missed since he left for his art tour. She had pleasured herself a few times at home as she waited for him to return, often wondering if he was doing the same in his hotel rooms. But none of those times compared to having him here, with his striking eyes half-lidded as she bobbed back and forth on him, the salty taste of his precum dancing on her tongue. She released him from her mouth, running her tongue and lips along his length.

The noises she made, both with her mouth and her sex, were so lewd. He hated to admit that he loved every second of it. She was the only thing that could break his iron willed focus, the only one who could do things to his mind. She sat back for a second to remove her glasses, as they kept inching closer and closer to falling off. She went to place them on the counter, but the brief delay drove Yusuke a little wild. Still clutching her glasses, she felt her head grabbed on either side by his slender hands, forcing her onto his throbbing meat again. She giggled around him once again, and decided to insert a finger into her own entrance, moaning around him as she did. The vibrations of both noises provided extra stimulation for Yusuke, who barely held himself back from being too rough with her. He released his left hand's grip on her, letting his arm dangle as he guided her head with his right hand, up and down his length.

As she sucked, she found herself wondering if Akira and Sadayo had done anything like this. She was shaken from the idea when Yusuke's grip on her tightened. He was close to his climax. Or at least his first, if she had anything to say about it. She moved her head in time with his guiding, and soon enough, he burst in her mouth. His sticky fluids spilled out into her mouth and down her throat. After a bit she pulled off of him, a final bit of cum tagging her on the chin. She removed her finger from herself, bringing he hand up to her mouth to lick her own juices, savoring the mixed tastes of the two of them. She moaned with pleasure at the sweet-salty mixture of fluids on her tongue, closing her eyes as she tasted it. She also heard Yusuke's audible reaction to that. She swallowed, standing up and bringing her hand to his mouth, letting him taste her as well. He tenderly held her hand and licked her fingers, the lewdness of the action making them both feel very hot.

Yusuke fully stepped out of his dark pants and shoes, kicking them to the side with her own. Futaba replaced her glasses on her face. Yusuke unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't get a chance to take it off when he looked over to see Futaba leaning forward over the counter, looking back at him. She had tied her hair back in a ponytail to keep it somewhat out of the way. She gave her ass a good spank, expecting him to come join her. He pressed against her, slipping his hands under her shirt to play with her breasts from behind for a bit, first. The two looked at themselves in the mirror, seeing their lewd faces staring back. It was quite arousing, and Yusuke contemplated installing a mirror to their bedroom ceiling at home. 

"Hey... enough teasing, Fox..." Futaba said, her hand reaching back to caress his head. _"Come on and **fuck** me already..." _ she demanded.

"Anything for you, my sweet Oracle..." he whispered in her ear, reaching a hand down and grabbing his manhood, rubbing it against her moist entrance.

 

With a bit of force, he pushed his length into her wet folds. The two stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. She was quite tight and he was quite large, so it was a bit of an exertion. But their bodies knew each other well, having danced this dance plenty of times before. After a bit, he pulled back, before thrusting forward again. That perverse slapping noise as their bodies slapped together was addicting. Yusuke pushed harder into Futaba, slowly but gradually building up his pace. And as he sped up, Futaba bounced back against him, both of them struggling to contain their moans.

Yusuke pushed Futaba further into the counter, pounding her harder from behind while grabbing her long ponytail as a grip. Futaba had found that she actually enjoyed having her hair pulled, and liked to keep it long to let Yusuke do just that. 

"Fuck, Yusuke... Fuck me harder!" she whisper-shouted. Her breathing was heavy, as was his own.  _Goddamn, I've missed this. I've missed you so much, Yusuke._ She thought. As if hearing her thoughts, Yusuke pulled her head closer, locking lips with her as he thrust harder. 

"I have missed you so much, my muse..." Yusuke said to her, almost sweetly. "Next time I leave for a tour, I will  _definitely_ take you with me." His breath was hot against her face. "You don't know how hard it was some nights, not holding you in my arms..." The image of Yusuke, alone and playing with himself while thinking of her, sent her into a tizzy. She leaned forward against the counter once more, Yusuke leaning over her.

Suddenly, they heard a knock. They both stopped dead.

"Yo..." Ryuji said, opening the door as he spoke. "You guys alright in... _here...?"_

Ryuji was wide-eyed at the sight in front of him. World-class artist Yusuke Kitagawa, bending his genius programmer wife Futaba over Akira's bathroom counter and giving her the business. The two just kinda stared at him, like a couple of deer caught in headlights. He stared back for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Ryuji, we-" Yusuke started, before the fake-blonde interrupted.

"Oooh, nononono. Here's what's gonna happen, dudes. I'm gonna close this door and forget I saw this, and you two can keep on getting freaky in Akira and Sadayo's bathroom. Cool? Cool. Bye."

With a step back and a slam of the door, Yusuke and Futaba simply looked at each other, embarrassed and confused. 

"Well, you heard him... let's keep going!" Futaba said, sliding off with a slight "mmph" before lightly pushing Yusuke toward the tub. He took off his shirt, tossing it on the pile of their clothes, laying back in the tub. As he rubbed himself back to hardness, he watched Futaba take off her glasses and her dark green sweater and bra, throwing said bra playfully at Yusuke. He caught it, throwing it also into the pile of clothes. Futaba stepped into the empty tub with Yusuke, legs wide as she sat down on Yusuke's hardened length. She leaned forward into him, and he propped his legs up to thrust into her. He pounded and pounded, the wave of pleasure overtaking them both. Yusuke groped Futaba's ass has he thrust, the two of them calling out each other's names.

"Futaba... I'm close..."

"So am I... shoot it on my back!"

And with a few good thrusts, Futaba hit her climax, shortly followed with Yusuke pulling out and quickly stoking himself to his. Yusuke shot hot ropes of cum onto Futaba's butt and back, the sensation still giving her shivers as she rode out her own orgasm.

 

The two sat there, catching their breath for a little while. Futaba closed her eyes and listened to Yusuke's heartbeat calm down to normal, tracing mindless shapes on his chest as she did so. She sighed happily.

"This is what I love about you... hearing your heart beat like that. And knowing I did that." She meant every word.

"You certainly did. I cannot express how much I missed you, Futaba." 

"Did you mean what you said? That you'd take me with you next time you go?" She looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"If you'd be willing, yes. You had fun on our little cross-country honeymoon, did you not? We could make it like that, if you'd prefer," he said with a smile.

Futaba beamed. "Yeah. That sounds wonderful!" She hugs Yusuke, before looking up and kissing him. The kiss is slow, sensual, and only the tiniest bit hungry.

Suddenly another knock came at the door, but the knob didn't move. 

 _"Hey, you guys alright in there? Ryuji came to check on you, but he didn't actually tell me anything when I asked him what happened."_ It was Akira. Futaba and Yusuke looked at each other again, before nodding silently.

"Uhhh..." Futaba started, feigning a sick-sounding voice. "Do you think we could crash the night here, Akira? I'm not feeling super hot, and Inari here's too chicken to leave without me..." That snarky comment earned her a slight spank. Thankfully, Akira didn't seem to react to her yelp.

_"Sure thing, Futaba! You guys are more than welcome to crash in the living room. Ryuji's car won't start, so he'll be staying, too and he's already called dibs on the guest room."_

"Thank you, Akira. Please thank Sadayo as well for us. I believe we will be heading straight to bed after we get out of here." Yusuke chimed in.

_"Totally. You feel better, okay, Futaba? We certainly can't have the baby sister of our team feeling down, especially with her husband just back, huh?"_

Futaba looked to Yusuke and smiled.

"I'm feeling better already," she said, kissing Yusuke.


End file.
